mermaidfandomcom-20200214-history
Lady of the Depths
The Lady of the Depths appears in the film Popeye Voyage - The Quest for Pappy, as the alter ego of the Sea Hag. The goal of Sea Hag is to kiss Popeye and make him a slave for eternity, which is why she turns into the beautiful Lady of the Depths Appearance Unlike her alter ego, the Lady is a beautiful young woman. Its appearance is reminiscent of the sea. She has green skin and dark green hair. The Lady's lips are purple and her eyes are gray. Wearing a necklace with a starfish and two shells. She does not have many clothes, only one-leg, turquoise slip and a pink stole on her chest. She is always barefoot. . In an illusion created by her, she appears with the classic tail of the mermaids. Personality Before her true identity is revealed, the Lady of the Depths acts like a classic tempting siren, trying to seduce Popeye with her irresistible appearance. With Popeye, she behaves in a sweet and caring way, trying to comfort him as the latter is sad. In reality, the Lady just wants to take advantage of Popeye's pain to get into his graces, succeeding. Powers and Abilities Its main capacity is hypnosis. With this power she managed to bring Popeye to her feet, twice. Her control over Popeye's mind is very strong. Another sense power is the illusions she can create. She is also able to throw thunder and call a green fog. Hypnosis The hypnosis of Lady of the Depths is her main skill. Not even one as strong as Popeye is immune from it, falling victim twice.Popeye's state of mind affects its effectiveness, making hypnosis more or less powerful. When the siren bewitches Popeye with this spell, he loses his cheerful and playful personality, becoming like a marionette. The loyalty that Popeye feels for the Lady is total, considering her his queen and calling her with this title. The spell shows itself visually like a red spiral, which turns without stopping on Popeye's good eye. The only thing that can break the curse is a person's voice that Popeye loves, like Olive and Swee'pea. It is not very clear what activates hypnosis; the first time, Popeye is bewitched after making an appreciation to marine woman, after she had asked him if he found her beautiful. Maybe, the Lady of the Depths, with her question, has cast the spell which Popeye activated by responding affirmatively. The second time the hypnosis is activated when the siren points out to Popeye that he is not alone, because she is there for him. When he tells the Lady that nobody needs him, she corrects him by saying she needs him. At that moment on the sailor's eye appears the red spiral, a sign that now is under the control of the siren. The first time, the Lady of the Depths can not completely control Popeye. When she tells him to forget everyone else, Popeye repeats the same phrase like a parrot, but when the siren says that from now on she will be the only woman in Popeye's life, he replies that Olive is very important to him. The siren, shocked by this, loses the opportunity to kiss the sailor, who thanks to Olive who calls him, regains from the trans. It should be noted that even if Popeye corrects the Lady, naming Olive and its importance to him, she still tries to kiss her without hesitation. After this failure, the Sea Hag understands that the only way to take Popeye is to wipe out Olive. With a spell, he makes her fall madly in love with Brutus, breaking Popeye's heart. In addition, Popeye is brutally rejected by his Pappy, making him depressed and therefore an easy prey for Lady. At their second meeting, the Lady of Depths, she takes advantage of Popeye's emotional situation, hypnotizing him easily. In addition, to prevent Pappy or Olive from awakening him, she says Popeye that she is the only one who love him and the others are traitors. She orders him to kiss her, adding that when he does, he will become her slave forever. Hypnosis is so strong that Popeye does not see this as a threat. The fidelity he feels towards his mistress is confirmed when his family comes to save him. A few moments before the lips of Lady of the Dephts and Popeye touch each other, Brutus throws a lifebelt that blocks Popeye. The latter does not react, remaining loyal to his goal. Again, when the Lady of the Depth hurls a thunderbolt at the boat where his family is, Popeye turns to look and smiles, happy that no one will interrupt him anymore. Relationships Popeye The Sea Hag becomes the Lady of the Depths to bring Popeye to her side. For this reason with him, the siren is proving kind and loving, using his provocative appearance to seduce him. To have Popeye, she promises him the power and riches of the sea, believing that this was enough to convince him. When Popeye falls completely under her control, the Lady of the Depth loses her kindness, and treats him like a trivial object. From Popeye's side, for most of the time they are together, he is under hypnosis, considering the mermaid as his sovereign. Completely succubus of the woman, he never reacts to external stimuli to her. When he is not under the siren's control, Popeye shows interest in the woman's appearance, despite the love he feels for his girlfriend Olive. Quotes Lady of the Depths Quotes "I am the Lady of the Depths, welcome to the Sea of mystery, Popeye!" - Lady of the Depths introduction. "Am I not beautiful, Popeye?" "Come to me, forget everyone else!" "I'm here for you. I need you!" "Together we could rule all the waters of the world. I will be supreme again, with you at my side! All will cower our minds. All you have to do is join me!" - She tempts Popeye. "Give yourself to me! Give yourself to the power, adventure and the sea! You are a sailor man. You are what you are!" "Kiss me, Popeye! One kiss and you'll be mine forever! Kiss me!" "And now the prophecy will be complete, Pappy! Your son is mine and I will rule the sea!" "You can not resist me, Popeye! You are mine now!" Popeye's Quotes "Yes, ya are not! I mean, no, which is to say ya is! Which is to say ya sure is easy on the eye! I'm pretty positive that was one of them double negatives. That's what I think." - Popeye answers the siren's question. "Why do ya wants me? It don't seem like no one else does!" '' ''"And that's all what I are!" "Did that's come out right? It sounded left!" "Aye aye, my Queen!" "I cannots resist you. I are yours now!" Trivia * Unlike the classic sirens, the Lady of the Depth does not use the song to enchant. Hers song is heard only when she is about to enter the scene. * Popeye is the only one who can see the Lady of the Depths. * The first time Popeye is hypnotized, she tries to kiss the siren, without her ordering it. This is because the true identity of the siren was not revealed, so Popeye acts as if he were facing a real siren. Gallery aaaaaa.PNG aaaaaaa.PNG aaaaaaaaaaa.PNG b.PNG bbbb.PNG bbbbb.PNG bbbbbbbbb.PNG bbbbbbbbbb.PNG c.PNG cc.PNG ccccc.PNG ccccccc.PNG cccccccc.PNG ccccccccc.PNG cccccccccc.PNG dddddddd.PNG 7.PNG 8.PNG 12.PNG Dgegerr.png 14.PNG 19.PNG 21.PNG 22.PNG 24.PNG 25.PNG 32.PNG 36.PNG 104.PNG Face.png Hjjhjyy.PNG Sdfghrr5.PNG 52.PNG Bv.PNG 54.PNG 45.PNG 40.PNG Category:Characters Category:Merpeople Category:Animated Merpeople